


Being one of them

by Turtlepearlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Gender Issues, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlepearlove/pseuds/Turtlepearlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All the Tomlinson men have been alphas", father has told him enough times for it to sink down to his bones, all it makes him feel is cold dread.</p><p>Excerpt:<em> “And we have a son” the woman said, her brown eyes kind “he is around Louis’s age”</em><br/>The boy is tiny, pink and has curly hair “are you named after Harry Potter?” He is nowhere near Louis’s age though, blinks slowly, wide green eyes “No”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The crowd was loud enough to be deafening, Louis did his trademark spin round the stadium that earned a whack from his passing team mate._

_“Quit showing off”_

_He loved this, six years in and he still couldn't believe that he was here playing, hearing the rhythmic chanting of his fans on the stadium, watching everything pass by in a blur he could almost let himself believe that he was happy._

_“And that was another spectacular goal by Holyhead harpies chaser Louis Tomlinson, a sure in for this year’s national team if the rumours are to be believed”_

_Louis refused to look at the commentator’s box and add fuel to the rumours; he could hear the chants go up higher and grinned to himself. The momentary lack of attention was enough to completely miss the bludger that came hurtling towards him, the sharp crack that followed was enough to get everyone’s attention towards him._

_He could feel pain and screams that sounded terrifying; he let himself slip into darkness that seemed to be a welcome relief._

**I**

Louis first met Harry when he was still 6. The meeting was clearly a big deal, his mother had stated straightening the collar of his brand new dress robes, “they are a pureblood family too” He never did understand what pureblood stood for, but he knew it was important. He had heard enough of his parent’s hushed conversations to know.

Their house was bigger than Louis and he wanted to run into their backyard and check for Gnomes, his own backyard was never big enough for gnomes he knew. But his mother’s hands had his wrist in a tight grip as she marched into the house.

The house is beautiful, wooden panels, a rich maroon and curtains drawn and the crystal shine of chandeliers. Louis was amazed, his mother’s nails pinch sharp and subtle ‘Don’t gawk’ is implied. Luce looked uncomfortable too, straight backed and lips pinched, Louis knew it is his ‘I don’t have time to play’ look.

“And we have a son” the woman said, her brown eyes kind “he is around Louis’s age”

The boy is tiny, pink and has curly hair “are you named after Harry Potter?” He is nowhere near Louis’s age though, blinks slowly, wide green eyes “No”

They play with toy broomsticks that barely hover about and then with a flying train set that Louis loves, Harry is tiny, clumsy and shares easily enough. “I like you” he says and watches Harry blush.

Louis thinks he likes Harry enough to exchange him for Luce.

 

**II**

 

The train station is the most crowded place Louis has ever been in, he is half afraid that his father’s faint grip on his shoulders is not adequate to stop the maelstrom of people from separating them. He wants to hold his father’s hands instead, a long forgotten gesture from his childhood.

There is a brief moment that he thinks his father might hug him but he doesn’t, his mother looks teary eyed and he boards the red train.

It’s noisy and crowded in a way Louis is not used to; he’s pushed and shoved by older years, hurrying kids and random bursts of wand waving and wayward trolleys. By the time he finds an almost empty compartment he is soaked through his shirt with sweat, tired and grumpy “can I sit here?” he asks the tiny boy with dark black hair and unusually long eyelashes.

“Yes” he says, and looks out of the window.

Louis sighs loudly and settles on the seat next to him “I am Louis Tomlinson” he says and extends his hands.

“Zayn Malik” says the boy, his grip strong.

The boy doesn’t look inclined to speak, he doesn’t look shy either so Louis fills in the spaces instead talks about his father, mother, his really old house elves and his brother in 3rd year Slytherin.

“I have a sister” Zayn says when Louis pauses to take a breath, “she is younger though”

“Is she nice?”

“Yea”

“nothing like Luce then”

They both grin in unison and that’s when Louis is sure that he has made a friend.

The sorting is as terrifying as he imagines, the grand entryway, the castles, the sudden rush of ghosts do not quiet remove his shaky fingers “Better be in Slytherin son” his father says “the house that our ancestors were in”

He is reminded of them every day, towering portraits of sneering men and woman, silently standing and judging, his father’s grip on his shoulders feel heavy “make us proud son”

The giddiness only slips away later when the hat shouts out “Slytherin” to the hallways and Luce claps and pats his shoulders “well done Louis” and he is reminded of his father.

He settles next to Zayn who is thankfully sorted to Slytherin as well looks vaguely displeased “It was a tie with Slytherin and Ravenclaw” he says unprompted the food appears before he can continue.

**III**

Hogwarts is giant, terrifying and beautiful, and for the longest time Louis is terrified of being lost amongst the never ending corridors and shifting stairways.

“You ask the portraits then” Michael says, another Slytherin first year who looks strangely closed off. Louis makes friends easily; there is Eleanor with brown hair and the kindest eyes he had ever seen, there is Michael and Jesse and Alexander and others who seamlessly flit in and out of his life, even the nice Gryffindor boy with brown eyes who sits next to him in Herbiology named Liam. But most importantly Zayn who remains strangely quiet, contemplative, buried in books.

A week before Christmas break is when he hears the news that his parents are in Hogwarts, “Is Luce sick?” he asks as he follows his mother’s quick steps to the hospital ward, she smiles short and stiff “No sweetheart”

Luce’s bed is warded off at the very end- a sterile looking room, he sits stiff in his bed in white cotton clothes. Luce looks tired but he smiles nonetheless, “mother father, there was really no need to come”

Father smiles at that which surprises Louis, “Of course I had to come, my first born an alpha”

The thing is Louis doesn’t really know what that means, he knows that there are Alphas, Omegas and Betas, that Alphas marry Omegas as is the right thing to do. He knows that his father is one, his mother is an omega, he knows that it is rare for pureblood wizarding families to be so otherwise unless they are both betas.

All of these are just facts till Luce smiles, sharp around the edges like his teeth are not quite human and he steps behind his mother.

“It’s you next” his father says “all the men in our family have been Alphas”, his grip around Luce shoulder seems strong and all Louis can feel is cold.

**IV**

“Have you ever thought about it?” Louis looked up in surprise, he expected Zayn of all people to be quiet company especially since he had been buried in books all week long.

“About what?”

Zayn showed him the title of the huge book “Alphas, Omegas and Betas: The structure of the wizarding world”

“A bit dry for light reading Zaynie”

Zayn scrunched up his nose in distaste, “I was curious” he said instead.

“Everyone in my family has always been alphas” Louis says and watches the illustrated image of the first alpha imagined, a half wolf man who looks savage in torn clothes and alarmingly sharp canines.

“That’s such bullshit” Zayn snorts “It is impossible for everyone in your family to be alphas”

“Just the males then”

Zayn laughs “a statistical impossibility then”

He toys with the edge of the page slowly “none in the family tree then” He remembers the tapestry, he remembers the faded lines and he remembers portraits of babies who are never found as adults.

Zayn moves in closer and they sit together in silence, flipping through images and laughing at the moving pictures.

**V**

Second year in Hogwarts comes without much of a fanfare, he grows a little taller and the long hours of quidditch a little tanner.

“This is the year Zaynie, the year I make it into the Quidditch team”

Michael snorts loudly “you are good Tomlinson, not that good”

Louis retorts by throwing jellybeans at him instead, and settles back into seat. He wonders why Hogwarts feels more homecoming than any of his years at home ever did.

But second year brings a lot more surprises than expected when Mrs. Fairweather ushers them into room and hands them silver charm bracelets and an explanation about ‘heats’, “they will glow and thrum and you need to go the hospital wing then”

Stella is the only one who refuses the bracelet “I was tested” she says “the doctors tested me as a beta”

“Filthy mudblood” Alexander’s spew takes Louis back and ends in detention and tears. To Louis they feel like prison cuffs.

Zayn walks beside him in silence “Promise me something Louis”

Louis is surprised at the statement looks at him in question “Promise me we will be friends no matter what we turn out to be” and Louis nods and winds their arms together.

 

**VI**

No one turns in their year, except in Gryffindor where Shelby Cartwright’s bracelet glows bright red and a week later declared Alpha.

Louis doesn’t know if she looks any different, but there is a change to her step, she walks stronger and her company changes. Zayn looks at her in open curiosity “did you know that Alphas manifest younger than Omegas?”

The statement makes something uncomfortable churn low in his stomach, Alexander smiles at him all tooth “All male Tomlinson’s are alphas aren’t they Louis”

Luce sits at the edge of their table, he already knows that most of Luce’s friends are alphas, there is a girl next to him now. A tiny pale girl who smiles coquettishly at him hanging on to his every word, Louis looks away in disgust.

“Yes” he says instead meeting Alexander’s eyes.

He turns to Zayn then who has a book propped up by the pumpkin juice “What about you Malik?”

“My folks are betas” he says not looking up

“you are small for a beta” Zayn doesn’t look up from his book continues eating “fuck off”

Much later he tells Louis “I don’t really mind either way”, he dips his feet into the cold lake water and looks at Louis, “sure it may close off a lot of employment opportunities but marrying a millionaire is still an option”

Louis sinks down on the soft grass and squints at the bright blue sky “It’s not really a choice right?”

He thinks that being a beta wouldn’t be so bad, the alternative makes him feel sick.

 

**VII**

Being in third year makes Louis feel awfully old, he spends most of his time playing Quidditch while his brother writes long letters and goes to meetings with their father. Louis knows that father intends for both of them to follow his footsteps and get a job in the ministry, he knows that Luce is meeting important people while Louis throws his heart and soul into being in the quidditch team. He feels alive in the air, feel his legs ache, his ribs hurt and his body painstakingly change and plays till his bones hurt.

“Don’t overdo it Louis” his mother admonishes and her fingers twitch as though she wants to run through his hair but stops.

He slams his door shut with a bang but feels small inside.

 

**VIII**

Luce holds court at the end of the table, being chosen a prefect only inflated his ego. Last year’s petite girl has been replaced by a brunette who looks vaguely ticked off. Louis decides that maybe if he was forced to listen to Luce’s bragging he would e disgruntled too.

Alexander chooses to sit next to him then, his silver bracelet noticeably absent when he reaches for the jug next to Louis “you still haven’t manifested?” Louis is surprised at the warmth of his palms when he grabs Louis’s writs.

“Will you two please be quiet, my sister is getting sorted!” Whatever angry comeback Alexander has to say gets swept away with the incoming rush of first years.

“Malik, Zora” turns out to be a tiny girl with dark black hair that tumble down to her waist flounces towards the hat at ease, “Rawenclaw” doesn’t seem to surprise anyone, even Zayn to whom she smiles before settling besides her grinning peers.

“Is everyone in your family smart?”

Louis zones out the rest of the sorting till a familiar name is called out, he looks up to see a very curly mop trip twice before reaching the sorting hat.

“I know that kid” he says to Zayn as Harry gets sorted to Griffyndor. He looks suitably thrilled to be there and Louis feels vaguely disappointed that they really will have no interactions in the future.

“He had this awesome flying train”

**IX**

Third year feels a lot like an incoming battle, as they slowly get picked apart. As more and more - bracelets glow red, people get sorted into different dorms-Alphas in one and everyone in another.

Louis makes in the quidditch team by the skin of his teeth, Malia cooper the sixth year Alpha captain is really no softie “you better improve Tomlinson” she says at the end of his tryouts “Or you are definitely in the reserve before the first match”

Louis’s 5 out of 7 saves seems lacking somehow.

Zayn appropriately cheers at the sideline in a show of support, even though most of the match was spent reading some heavy tome instead of paying attention to Louis.

They walk back to idle gossip as Eleanor joins them “did you hear Liam Payne manifested?” Zayn looks at her in curiosity “in the Quidditch tryouts no less”

“Gryffindor already had their try outs?”

“So how may are there?” Zayn asks instead, “how may alphas have manifested in our year?”

“Around 3 I think?”

“why?” Louis asks instead

Zayn bites his lips, “well statistically in a sample of our year in Hogwarts of roughly 200 students there must 20 alphas in our year”

“Assuming half will manifest at 13 and another half at 14, we should have roughly 10 alphas in or year”

Eleanor looks impressed but all Louis can feel is dread “so if you don’t manifest by next year”

“You are definitely not an alpha”

 

**X**

Louis scores almost five goals in the next match and then plays a significant part in securing the house cup.

“Keep up the good work Tomlinson” Malia says “if you play this well you are a sure in for the captain in the future”

But none of this matters when he gets home, when his father talks at the dining table about how all Tomlinson men have been alphas.

Sometimes he thinks his mother might say something otherwise but she doesn’t, thins her lips and asks for another cup of tea. He is almost happy that Luce gets the prefect badge that it diverts his parents attention almost entirely.

The house party he slinks around the corners and hears his father’s loud booming voice proclaiming how he always knew Luce would make him proud, he is glad to be forgotten.

**XI**

Fourth year is a welcome relief to be away from home, he is glad that neither of his parents bothers dropping him or Luce to the station and Luce disappears almost immediately to the prefect’s carriage.

He is surprised to see that his usual carriage is already occupied by Michael, Zayn and Eleanor. Their conversation stops abruptly when Louis walks in, for a minute he ignores it. But the tension is palpable in the air and Eleanor looks oddly uncomfortable.

He notices the missing bracelet, the fact that there is something off about her “you manifested” he says instead trying his very best to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but something must have bled out for Zayn moves to the seat next to him. “Congratulations” he says instead

He wonders if that is why he suddenly feels uncomfortable around her, the sharpness of her mouth must be mostly imagined but he draws away from her nonetheless.

“I was supposed to meet some other people” They had never given excuses for leaving the carriage, he knew that Eleanor was social, that what they had wasn’t some narrow Slytherin clique. Yet the whole thing sits strangely on his tongue as he says “see you around then”

“Well that was weird” Michael proclaims and fall back into his seat, Zayn doesn’t say anything at all but Louis is inordinately pleased to note that he still has his bracelet.

Manifesting as Alphas or omegas or betas meant that you went into heats, but attraction as such wasn’t something that you felt only in your heats. The thing was that he had always liked Eleanor, she was undeniably pretty but there was something about the manner of her words, the curve of her mouth, that he had left his mind wander on to her one too many times, he pushed her thoughts out of his mind and rested his head on Zayn’s lap “How was your holiday?”

 

**XII**

The year divided them into smaller factions, most of the Alphas in their year knew each other and as more of them manifested they seem to be aloof. The weird thing was Louis knew that this was to be expected, aurors were predominantly alphas, so were a lot of high level ministerial positions, even major quidditch leagues, despite magic being an equalizer as far as alpha omega beta relations went everyone knew that alphas were physically stronger and faster. He knew that even with the broadening muggle influences, the wizarding world would always see alphas as superior; he didn’t question these systems till it was becoming clearer that he may not be a part of it after all.

He watched Eleanor and Jade sit with Liam Payne from Griffyndor more often than not, it was strange to know that somehow house loyalty had eroded in the face of their new found factions.

“I didn’t know they were friends” there was a tiny furrow in Zayn’s eyebrows as he watched them laugh at some joke.

“Does it matter” there was something about the thinness of his lips that answered Louis’s question “Did you like her?” he asks instead, surprised.

Zayn didn’t respond, suddenly looked very interested in his pudding instead “Not her” he said softly.

The thing was that Louis shouldn’t have been surprised at this confession, wasn’t. Zayn was most likely an omega, he was petite, slender, quiet so characteristically omega. But Louis knew his wild side, that sarcastic bit that he smelled like smoke more often than not, that he had never assigned a box for Zayn regardless of circumstances.

“really” he asks “you could do better”

Zayn pinched his wrist but didn’t say anything, a week later Pierre Edwards had asked him out and that was that.

Maybe it was watching Zayn’s nervous anticipation that had caused him to ask Caroline hunt to Hogsmede.

“Are you sure about this?” he refused to roll his eyes at Zayn, considering his two successful dates with Pierre made him think he was some kind of love expert.

“Yes” there was no stress in dating her, she was beta and no matter what he would manifest she wouldn’t care.

He stood with Zayn outside the Rawenclaw dorm hoping she would hurry up, whatever Zayn was about to say was interrupted by an exuberant call of “Zayn” and an armful of his little sister. She was followed by two boys who looked a little alarmed “These are my friends Harry and Niall”

Niall turned out blonde, Irish and Hufflepuff while Harry was still curly, shy and Griffyndor. “I don’t know if you remember me, but we met once as children” Harry looked taken aback to be addressed by him “you had this awesome flying train set”

Harry blushed, his stammered reply was cut off by the arrival of their dates and Zayn was only let off with promises of candy for his sister.

Hogsmede was loud and noisy as ever with Pierre and Zayn parting their ways Louis could feel the uncomfortable anticipation growing at the pit of his stomach “where to first?”

Caroline who was looking at the passing displays said “Zonko’s joke shop, I am out of fanged Frisbees and nose-biting teacups” and grinned brightly at Louis.

At the end of that day Louis had his first kiss, a tiny fleeting peck that made his heart pound and left him dopily grinning for the rest of the day.

At the end of that year both Zayn and Louis had their first girlfriends, neither of them manifested.

 

_Louis can barely feel anything below his neck, the lights hurt his eyes, sharp and prickling when he tries to open his eyes. He tries to speak, instead comes out as a sharp whine, “don’t jolt him you idiot”_

_“I am trying to get him in the waiting room” the noises sound loud and disorienting. There is a bright red light towards him that shocks everything in his system before he can feel the vice like grip and he screams._

_“Fuck” he hears before passing out._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-linear narrative, pay attention to the numbers peeps.

**I**

Home life was not any better from what he had expected, he was only thankful it wasn’t worse. It was clear that he wasn’t going to be an Alpha, his father’s eyes slid over him like he was no longer worth acknowledging.

It helped that Luce had gotten an internship at the ministry and his father had to meet several of his ‘old associates’ so that ‘everything would go well’.

September couldn’t come fast enough for Louis, who almost knocked away a group of tiny second years, who looked alarmed at his speed.

“whoa there Louis” he was surprised to see a grinning Eleanor, she seemed to closer to his height than not.

“Hi” Eleanor looked nervous as they both stood in the awkward silence, “I don’t see you around anymore”

A year ago he may have found better excuses to turn away than initiate a conversation, for now he didn’t particularly care. “Yea we should hang out” She had got him a muffler for Christmas while he had given her a perfunctory bottle of perfume, a gift that required little to no thought.

She couldn’t help the pleased grin that tugged her lips and she looked young again, like the eleven year old who had cuddled next to him at the fireplace many a times.

He made his way to the usual compartment and settled in to watch parents and their children’s tearful goodbyes. It is not hard to spot Zayn in the crowd, he sees Zora first who seemed to have grown considerably over the summer, her dark hair still in long heavy waves hugging a rather good-looking couple.

Zayn was already dressed in his uniform, looked a little bit taller as he hugged both his parents goodbye, his mother discreetly wiping her tears away. Louis felt like his throat, like a heavy weight in his chest, looked away, they looked happy at a distance.

It took a while for the lump to disappear entirely as he waited for Zayn to come in.

He was taken aback by the fact that Zora had accompanied her brother to their usual compartment “Hope you don’t mind Louis” she said settling both of their bags in. Zayn didn’t greet Louis, was instead standing straight back glaring at his sister “You don’t have to stay Zora”

“I don’t mind” Louis interjected before the weird sibling standoff intensified any further “I manifested” Zayn said rather abruptly “I am an omega”

Louis could see Zora straightening up, as if she was prepared to take him on even though she was almost a foot smaller. He briefly wondered if Luce would ever do this, stand up to someone stronger, anyone to defend Louis.

“Congrats?” he said tentatively.

Zora relaxed slightly settled on the seat opposite to him “You don’t think I care do you?”Zayn shook his head relaxing as well. But the implication had been too clear to go unnoticed, even his best friend of past five years didn’t expect any different from him.

He wanted to ask Zayn what was different, if manifesting was any different from being a beta but all of that suddenly seemed too intrusive by the straight line of his back, “How was summer?” he settled for instead.

Their idle chit chat was soon interrupted as Zora’s friends joined in, both Harry and Niall had grown taller with the Irish boy sporting braces. “Muggle parents” he offered as an explanation “Does it hurt?” Louis asked barely containing the flinch every time he lashes the metal wires that seemed to be holding his teeth.

“No” he said grinning, seemingly amused at Louis’s discomfort, “But I am telling all the pureblood kids it hurts like hell”

They fall into an easy conversation after that, even Michael sits down and doesn’t make a nuisance of himself, no one brings up Louis still fit bracelet or Zayn’s absence of one.

The only awkward moment is during the ride back to the castle when Louis has to squeeze in with Harry in the last carriage and he blushes and clams up and sits stiff backed throughout the ride.

 

**II**

Louis wakes up on the first day and trudges half way to Zayn’s bed before realizing that he is no longer in it. ‘New Dorm’ his brain helpfully supplies as he stands there feeling hopelessly lost, breakfast with Zayn feels odd too. There is Tamara Pierce and Emma Frost who accompanies him as well, Emma with her white blonde hair and thinly veiled disdain is introduced with “they share my dorm”.

Hogwarts fifth year first classes turns out to be nothing more than an elaborate scare tactic to suppress any sort of joy in coming back to class.  And much to Louis disappointment he shared every class with Emma as well, except ‘Care of Magical Creatures’, “such a useless class” Emma had drawled “I wouldn’t involve myself in anything that had me anywhere near mud and fur”, whatever witty biting retort Louis has is put to an end by an apologetic Zayn grinning “I picked Arthimancy as well”

The evenings do not turn any better for Louis, the only thing the captain tells the team is that they have gotten so much worse over the summer that they would have try-outs again.

In a strop he walks into someone and scatters their towering pile of books all over the hallways, he apologizes to a blushing Harry. “I am sorry”

“It’s ok, you looked really angry”

Louis sighed “Yea well growing up sucks”

Harry looked adorably confused at that, “Is it the OWLS?” he asked. 

“No” Louis sighed and managed to pick up the last of the books named “Exotic potions: Origins and Theory, Potions homework?”

“Something like that” the mischievous tilt to Harry’s lips were unmistakable, Louis cast a lightening charm on the pile “I will let you get back to it”

“Erm do you want to....maybe...hang out instead, we could go to the kitchens?”

“You know where the kitchens are?”

“Yea” Harry was scratching the back of his head looking sheepish, “I mean I know we are not supposed to go in...”

Louis laughs, “No I was just surprised”

The thing is Louis knows when he looks at Harry, with his bright green eyes earnest, the faintest dusting of red high on his cheeks, epitomising the very look Louis had the first time he saw a Harry Potter poster. He knows the beginnings of a crush, he knows that he ought to dissuade it, untangle himself so he doesn’t accidently hurt Zora’s thirteen year old best friend.

“Let’s go then” he says instead.

 

**III**

Emma’s new found friendship with Zayn doesn’t wither off within the first week either and Louis doesn’t seem to be the only one bothered by it.

“They seem to be getting along really well” Pierre’s plate consists of mashed pancakes and tiny sausage pieces that she viciously decimates with her fork “Yea they share a dorm and everything” this fact doesn’t seem to make Pierre or himself feel better. He remembers the late night conversations that cemented their friendship, he wonders if that has changed as Emma places her perfectly manicured hand on Zayn’s wrist “Looks like I am not wanted here” Pierre says as she leaves.

Zayn doesn't notice.

 

**IV**

Quidditch team practices are harsher than ever, over the summer Zoe and Sarah the team beaters had broken up causing them to direct the bludgers at each other than away from the players, Louis had more than enough bruises from being caught in the cross fire.

At the end of the practice with two broken hands, couple of sprains, innumerable bruises and one hysterical fit by their team captain, they troop back defeated.

He wanted to sink in front of the fire and bitch to Zayn about how terrible the day had been, instead found him leaving with a bunch of people who Louis was unfamiliar with. Mostly it was the fact that Louis was too far away for Zayn to have seen him in any case, but he couldn’t help but feel left out. Like everyone had moved forward in life when he was still stuck doing the same things.

 

**V**

Louis was surprised to be ambushed by Harry after lunch, he could see Niall and Zora standing away awkwardly but made no attempts to approach them.

“I was wondering if you could coach us for the Quidditch tryouts” “You are the only person we know whose on the team”

Louis wanted to claim that he was in a different house, but considering the fact that none of them were from the same house or even more to the fact that he had no friends and after two successful dates his date had abandoned him as well.

“sure why not” he ended up saying instead.

 

**VI**

Niall was the only one who was a decent Quidditch player “chicks dig Quidditch players” seemed to be his only motivation for even playing it. Harry was terrible, he was uncoordinated and found more joy in having competitions in beating the bludgers to across the pitch than at players :won’t it injure them?” he asked “seems unnecessarily cruel to me”

Louis refused to groan at the statement “Yes” chimed in Zora “Quidditch seems to perpetuate unnecessary violence if you ask me”

They ended up lying on the pitch an hour later, Louis was the only one not completely out of breath, the rest of them panting and wheezing nearby. “This is horrible” Niall said in between gasping “No sport is worth this much effort”

“You are all terribly out of shape” Louis took off his shirt and used it as a pillow instead “I think I am just going to lie here and enjoy the sunset”

He turned towards them and found both Zora and Harry staring at his chest “Done ogling?” he settled for instead watched the sudden flush of red appear on both of their faces, “ugh just put something on” Zora threw their makeshift Quaffle at him instead.

After a very long time Louis felt okay.

 

**VII**

He’s so happy that he stops when he sees Zayn, Zayn who is surrounded by his new posse. Most of them are omegas, have books opened and Zayn seems to be writing something that Emma is saying, it looks like a study circle. Louis tamps down the jealousy he feels, the fact that he was not asked or even informed about this but walks towards them anyway.

The change is almost palatable when he reaches them, Emma stops talking and looks at him Zayn looks surprised but doesn’t react. “Hey guys” The girl at the corner seems to visibly flinch away from Louis, “Hey Lewis” Emma smiles at him all teeth, Zayn smiles. The tension is awkward “so were you guys studying?”

“Stuff” Zayn says, the top book nearest to Louis reads “1st century omega politics”, his smile feels strained and forced. “I’ll see you around” he says abruptly and leaves.

For the first time in the 5 years they have been together at school Zayn leaves for home at Christmas hols. The whole thing feel pitifully stupid as Louis stares at Zayn from the owlery, bundled in scarves and coats, his hair is easy to spot amongst the sea of students, Louis thinks he has an inbuilt Zayn radar and promptly feels stupid for thinking that.

A week ago he had huddled in an empty classroom with a teary eyed Pierre about their break up, “It’s Emma” she insisted “I think he likes her”

She went ahead and dyed her hair pink and was last seen holding hands with Justin, Louis feels like he is the only one unable to move on.

Louis wakes up in the middle of Christmas night with his entire body burning up, his eyes feel watery and his throat closed up. He realizes what woke him up were in fact an incessant buzzing and a throbbing red light from his bracelet. His whole body felt sweaty, he peeled out of his bed glad that his entire dorm was empty due to the holidays and made his way to the hospital ward.

The last coherent thought that he has is that Madam Pomfrey looks surprisingly adorable in her nightgown, before slipping away.

He wakes up to heat coursing though his veins, like he is on the wrong end of a trip, every inch of his body hurts. He tries to pull of his sheet only to realize it’s hovering above him with a cooling charm cast on it, the lavender calms him momentary. The second thing that he is aware of, is need, the actualization of it makes him shudder and groan. He is hard against his stomach and wet, it barely takes two strokes before he arches off the bed and comes, a toe curling, soul reaffirming kind of orgasm.

He is vaguely aware that he is in heat, but the wants of his body seem to take a higher priority.  He is slick, wet and wanting, the first finger slides in easily, with a few rhythmic tugs and he is coming again with just the knuckles of his two fingers pushed in. Mostly he feels that it is hot enough for his brain to melt through his ears, sometime between his lust fuelled haze he remembers waking up sore, exhausted, and Pomfrey slowly helping him drink water and potions. “Please” he begs though he doesn’t know what he is begging for, she smells like medicines and lavender, smoothens his fringe back, matted with sweat and murmurs “it will be okay, it will be okay” till he falls back to sleep again.

The feeling of want does not abate, even his dreams are filled with images of scents and phantom touches that wake him up wanting and shedding tears of frustration. He is aware it feels better with his fingers in, he fucks in three fingers and feels raw, fucked and open, he comes twice before falling back to bed and sleeping before the next wave or madam Pomfrey wakes him up.

The heat last four days he is later told when he stats feeling vaguely human again, when he feels wrung out, sore and numb. He refuses to think about it, he refuses to cry, when he tries to stand up his knees buckle like a new born fawn’s he settles back n his bed.

“And where do you think you are going young man?” Louis attempts to smile endearingly but is handed over what looks like a green potion that smells horrible.

 

**VIII**

Louis remembers that his parents had fought a lot when he was younger, there were abrupt silences when he walked in rooms where he heard loud noises previously. He remembers his mother in softer colours then, the Dragon book that she used to read to him every night written in cursive was the name Thea Argent. Her touches had disappeared as he grew up, trailing behind his father for a glance, a word, a scrap of affection thrown at his way, his mother fading from his memories, his life, to a woman that he only saw at dinners sometimes and mostly parties where he wore stuffy dress robes and trotted respectfully a step behind his parents.

He wakes up to someone petting his hair, he is more aware of her scent than anything else. A hint of something sweet and familiar long faded, jasmines and tea “Mother?” she smiles at him softly, doesn’t draw her hands away “hello sweetheart”. He doesn’t remember her being kind, he draws back and attempts to sit “when did you get here?”

His eyes are drawn to the door, there is not father of Luce, he should not be surprised he tells himself.

“Your father had this important meeting...”

“Please don’t”

His mother wrings her hands, there is wisps of white in her brown hair now, her once vivid blue eyes now faded looks apologetic “Louis darling” It was always different when she said his name, a hint of her accent and smoothened vowels he always thought it sounded lovely then, affectionate even.

“Will I be disowned then?” his attempts at nonchalance fails at the crack of his voice, his mother rushes forward and holds him instead. “No no no love”

 

**IX**

He meticulously packs everything, folds all his clothes painstakingly by hand and stacks them up in neat little columns of his trunk. His dorm is empty; the few early returning students were still at dinner or the common room. He picked out his stiffest robes, all sharp cuts of fabric; he once read somewhere that dressing for war is the best way to take on life. The stairs doesn’t turn into a slide when he steps on it; he makes his way to the omega dorms.  

He is thankful that it is empty, the dorm itself is no different, there are book, stray clothes and mermaid painting interspersed with snake motifs. When he was younger he used to spend hours looking out the window watching the bottom of the lake hoping to catch site of the elusive merfolk, or be silently terrified when the giant octopus swam by. He is surprised to see a silver owl waiting for him, it always surprised him that owls managed to get it their dorms without windows, nowadays he is just glad to get letters at all.

He spares a brief moment of panic with thoughts of being disowned flooding his mind again, but it is not Emmet their family eagle owl. But a flashy snowy owl that looks ridiculously pretty, the kind he had begged his father to buy first year. He takes the letter and ties to remember if he had written to anyone at all, the dragger emblem looks familiar, which becomes much clearer as he opens the letter.

_Dear Louis,_

_Your mother had informed me you manifested, your father must be none too pleased I suppose. But I am proud by little teapot, I knew you wouldn’t be something as commonplace as an alpha._

_Send me a letter if you want to talk, or even ditch your family for a vacation in France._

_Your loving aunt_

_Amelia Argent_

He knew his mother had a sister, back when he was a child and summer vacations in France was an annual thing. He remembered Amelia, who used to whisk them away to shops and buy them muggle sodas. He wondered if it was his father that put an end to those, their vacations dwindled as his father’s ministry duties increased.

He didn’t realize how much hard he was holding the parchment till the end of it tore, he slumped down on his new bed and uncomfortable sheets. There was a small pouch of galleons, spending money if his assets were frozen, if he didn’t have a home to go to.

He is so engrossed that he doesn’t even hear others come up, it takes him by surprise Zayn who seems to be in conversation with Lilly stops abruptly “Louis what are you doing here?”

He holds up his bare wrist instead “take a wild guess”

Zayn looks like he wants to say something, perhaps an explanation to why their five years of friendship meant nothing when he manifested, why their conversations had become so awkward or stilted, or perhaps why Zayn was so eager to abandon him at the first sign of new friends.

He doesn’t look like he is going to offer any of these answers so Louis picks up his letter, parchment and ink and leaves Zayn to his thoughts.

 

**X**

In the owlery when the last vestige of his anger wears off he feels desperately alone. He thanks his aunt for the offer and agrees to think about it, an aunt who he has never seen in the last decade is kinder to him than his own father.

When his letter is send he sits down on the cold had floor that smells like day old cleaning charms and bird shit. His wallowing is interrupted by another set of footsteps, Louis’s whole body tenses he knows it’s an alpha before he sees the person, all sharp edges and the faintest hint of vanilla.

“Louis?”

Harry is still Harry, sans the bracelet, wide eyes and his curly hair hidden beneath a vivid blue beanie “you okay?”

Perhaps he expected a different reaction instead of Harry settling down beside him like it didn’t matter.

They spend a couple of minutes in silence “The kitchens always cheers me up”

Louis snorts “I don’t think this is a problem solved by food Harry”

“Is it about the...”Harry vaguely points towards his empty wrist “I mean nothing has changed”

He looks painfully earnest saying that, like he really truly believes that, like Louis didn’t lose his family, his best friend all because of this.

Even earnest he can’t quite hold off the faint tinge of pink, “I mean you are still Louis and I am still Harry” perhaps it’s because Louis is so painfully lonely that he reaches off and takes Harry’s hand “just let me” he says and leans against Harry.

Harry feels warm and solid and Louis lets himself believe that everything is okay.

**1.**

“Styles, you are wanted at the emergency ward” Harry was jolted awake by the eagle partronus, his neck ached from the uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in.  After his four years of med school and a year in St. Mungo’s he was still a trainee healer, which meant a barely adequate salary and extra hours at the emergency ward. Most days he didn’t complain, but tonight was one of those nights that seemed to drag on forever, every muscle in his body screamed in protest as he dragged himself to the emergency ward.

Sarah, the mediwizard-in-charge handed him a file, “23, Male, professional Quidditch player was hit by bludger and suffered a misfired spell by the mediwizard in charge”

“what seriously?” Harry sighed, the rumours had been rife with regards to the capabilities of the on-site mediwizards, considering this was the third case in the last 6 months with Quidditch players and on-site mix ups.

“so what’s the problem then?” he asked, looking at Sarah instead of the file “Unfinished bond” she said “His body has gone into shock and we can’t cast healing spells, no one knows who his bond-mate is”

There was an entire quidditch team waiting outside when he reached the doors, he couldn’t help the mild irritation at their sight, he knew that they were worried about their team mate, but the crowding and the general hysteria seldom helped.

There was an angry red-head who seemed to be causing Luke the junior healer to cower “are you telling me that there is nothing St.Mungo’s can do”

It took Harry a good minute to recognise why the face seemed so familiar, a face that he had seen plastered on every newspaper article ever so often, Hollyhead harpies team captain Ginevra Potter. Harry could feel his heart racing, his eyes darting to her team mates dreading the familiar pair of blue eyes that he was bound to see.

“there must be some mistake, he has never talked about a bond” The girl had her hair dyed a vivid blue, Harry dragged his eyes away from her, pushed his way into the ward instead.

It was always a shock to his senses to suddenly be indoors in complete silence as opposed to the chaos and noise outside, the blue light surrounding was unmistakable. The quiet hum of charms around him, all of them diagnostic Harry knew.

He felt nothing, an odd kind of overwhelming numbness that he couldn’t comprehend, he had always thought them meeting again would be different, that maybe he would be overwhelmed by sadness, or that maybe he would feel the contentment of acceptance. That he would be finally be able to move on, look back at the time they spent together without pain, bitterness or anger.

Louis looked tiny, face scrunched up in pain even with the sleeping charm that hovered on the bed, there was angry red glow emanating from his skin. Magic’s last defence for all omegas, Harry knew, he had read about them in biology text books. His hair matted, face distorted in pain and a sickly sheen of sweat that covered his body, all Harry wanted to do was hold him.

He approached the bed carefully hoping that he was correct in his assumption, Louis’s skin felt cold under his finger tips, he brushed away the hair from the neck and spotted the red mark, stark against his skin. A familiar mark, something he had spent the last six years contemplating, after all he had been the one to put it there. He rubbed along the raised mark, of all the things he had assumed that he would feel upon seeing Louis again, he never imagined happiness. The healing charms worked without a hitch and Louis slipped from a sleep charm to actual pain free sleep. Harry didn’t let go, he knew that they were long overdue a talk, but mostly the fear that when Louis woke up again he wouldn’t have a chance to do the same.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's perspective.

2.

Harry was eleven when he met Louis for the first time, he remembers because Zora had insisted that they meet her brother before the summer holidays. He remembers feeling intimidated and later in the year when Zora had dragged them to the Gryffindor- Slytherin quidditch match. “There is Louis” she said pointing to a silver green blur that shot by and she cheered for her apparent enthusiasm.

Niall uses the opportunity to charm tiny pebbles to fly over and hit random fans on the other side of the fence.

 

3.

The fact was that Louis had never taken centre stage in his life till third year, he was always Zora’s older brother’s friend. Once Elaine, a fellow third year had ambushed them in herbiology “you are friends with Tomlinson right?” her friends seemed to be holding back giggles. “Yes” even Zora had looked perplexed, “he is so cute” “Can you introduce him to me” That was the first time Harry even considered the possibility that Louis might be popular.

“well he is in the Quidditch team” was Niall’s response in between reaching for his fourth muffin “girls like Quidditch players”

But Harry knew Zora and she didn’t particularly care either way, “everyone is different I suppose”, but then Zora had blushed and looked away and Harry didn’t know any better.

 

4.

Third year summer hols brought ‘The Talk’ for the first time, he didn’t know it then. But later in the evening his mother had walked into his room with a huge book and her wand “we need to talk love” she said and proceeded to have the most awkward hour between them.

“I am sure you've stated to find people attractive”

Harry who had taken to hiding behind his pillow refused to answer, his mother patted his curls “Its ok sweetheart”

“There is no one” he insisted, but his traitorous mind conjured up Louis Tomlinson in all his glory, post Quidditch victory grinning at him. He blushed bright red and his mother laughed “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me”

“I remember when I was young and there was this boy, he had this long shaggy blonde hair”

“Eww Mom”

 

 5.

It was in their third year that Zayn had manifested, Harry knew because people were talking about him. It was weird to think of Zora’s brother as attractive, but when Harry caught sight of them boarding the train, even his heat skipped a beat.

Zayn had looked something out a fairy tale book, all long lashes and sharp cheekbones and eyes that seemed to catch the light in a million different ways. “I mean I would never even admit this to Zora, but whoa huh” Niall had vocalised much better than Harry, who was stuck staring mutely out of the window.

“Heard he’s an omega” for the first time in Harry’s life those distinctions meant something, cause normally Alphas found omegas attractive and vice versa, “not that it matters” his mother had said “Cause a lot of Alphas love other alphas and betas and all those things, as long as you are happy”

Later that year in the common room, he would hear other’s talking, even Liam who Harry always thought was really nice.

“I mean he is really bloody hot right” some unnamed fifth year had said “I wouldn’t mind giving him a good seeing to”

“There is more I would like to do”

For the first time Harry feels irrationally angry and the stinging hex out of his mouth before he gives it a thought, the resulting fight lands him in the hospital wing.

Zora screams and rages, only Niall looks oddly contemplative “People say shit about omegas all the time you know”

The itching powder prank leaves a lot of players with boils that last for days, only Liam looks apologetic. It doesn’t matter to Harry but he never quite sees Liam in the same light again.

 

6.

 

Harry tries his best to reign in his crush, especially since the Zayn-Louis falling out often leaves Louis in their company, ‘coaching’ them quidditch and hanging out in them in the kitchens.

It catches him at the most inopportune moments, staring at the slant of his lips, how delicate Louis’s ankle looks, the hint of canines at his smiles that Harry never looks away fast enough. He finds that Louis is funny, charming, a wicked sense of humour with an edge to it that Harry can’t help lean closer. 

He tries dating other people, some girls find him endearing but mostly at night tucked between his sheets her imagines sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Louis’s neck and rocking into him.

Charlie becomes his first girlfriend for a brief time before Christmas break in his fourth year, some shallow part of him wanted to mention it to Louis, wanted to watch if there was any reaction, a hint of jealousy.

Charlie was funny and generally a nice person, though more often than not Harry felt as though he was hanging out with a friend than a date. For a while he even thought that maybe everything was fine, he still spent time with Louis whose smiles did not reach his eyes, or Zora who started to look more worried. Harry was grateful for the Christmas break and futilely hoped that everything would be okay by the end of it.

 

7.

In the cold December in the cover of his home he manifests, its want and lust and heat that seems to consume his entire being. He jacks off enough for his wrist to feel sore, his dick to chaff and yet he can’t seem to want to even contemplate stopping. It lasts four painful days and in his dreams he tears into his pillow, canines sharpened, feels more feral than human.

No one mentions the heightened senses, post heat he spends three days in agony because suddenly everything is too bright and too loud. Smells hit him harder too; it takes a little longer to get used to “that’s why a lot of Alphas and Omegas get bonded young” his healer tells him “It helps stabilize your sense, shortens your heat”

His mother looks agitated instead “you are not advising for it are you?”

“No no of course not” she looks apologetic, but Harry knows with the remnants of a lot of pureblood hierarchy and the poster on the wall that says “a good omega is a bonded omega”. The thought of it makes him sick.

 

8.

 

A part of Harry forgets about Louis, he comes back to a still obnoxiously cheerful Niall sans the band and Zora. There is a sense of relief in the knowledge that the nature of their relationship does not change with his status as he shoulders his way through the returning students he can almost pick out their scents. Or most importantly he can sense the omegas clearer, there is always an edge of sweetness to their scents he can sense that they move away from him as well when he pushes through.

He is glad about the relative quiet as he makes his way to the owlery and wrinkles his nose at the scent of unwashed birds and poop. It takes a minute for his senses to zone into the other presence, hunched down at the stairwell looking inordinately sad.

He smells like grass and wet earth and burnt sugar that Harry has to tamp down the urge to pull him closer.

It takes a moment to place those clear blue eyes “Louis” of course it would be him, it would be the fact that every inch of his body and mind was urging him to pull the other boy closer. But he doesn’t, he tries to be a good friend and later while Louis sinks closer and places his head against his shoulder Harry tries his best not to push any closer or want anything more.

 

9.

 

It all comes to head sooner than later, in the summer of fourth year when he is pushed into an empty broom cupboard.

Harry was surprised that the stranger who ambushed him was Louis maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised Louis had done his fair share of pranking.  Except he did not look like he was going to share something funny, he looked pale and agitated.

“Did you know that alphas and omegas are allowed to board outside the castle during heat season” there was rush of colour at his cheekbones “I mean a lot of purebloods do it, you just have a write a letter to the head of your house”

“Anyone past third year, I know” Harry said instead, because he felt uncomfortable. He had understood that his long harboured crush towards Louis was in vain when Louis manifested, because pureblood, rich, gorgeous and quidditch player meant he had his pick of Alphas. Harry knew where he stood, he knew he was good-looking and more than one omega had made their intentions knows towards him, but not Louis, never Louis.

Louis who looked gorgeous, even in the dim light of heir cupboard, with his vivid blue eyes and long lashes, the slant of his cheekbones, dainty wrists that could hit a Quaffle halfway into the goal.

“Do you see where I am getting at Harry?” he was startled into paying attention to what Louis was saying.

“I am sorry” he settled for instead and smiled, it always seemed to work on girls, especially the dimples.

Louis blushed instead “I am asking if you want to spend my heat with me?”

Harry would have loved to claim that he had smiled instead and said ‘yes of course’ instead of choking of air and saying “what?” instead.

Louis had now taken to intently stare at the door instead “only if you want to” he amended, “yea yes of course” Harry hurried to say, after all he had spent many a nights imagining how that would feel like.

He had looked momentarily taken aback by Harry’s response, almost as if he was bracing for rejection instead, leaned forward and kissed him. It was barely that, the softest, fleeting brush against his lips that sent sparks flying through his spine.

“Thank you”

 

10.

Harry had imagined this many times, his first time had featured pretty much every omega in the school so far and a fair amount of betas and the occasional alpha. And of course Louis, in every position imaginable bent over with knee high stockings or in candle light, teary eyed and begging.

But standing outside the non decrepit door in the homely looking inn, Harry hesitated to open. He was already given the key, the cold metal keyed to his magical signature felt heavy and cold in his palms.

He finally took a deep breath and heaved himself through the room, only to find it empty and the shower running. Harry sighed in relief, at least this way he could freak out by himself a little while longer, the room was fairly cosy, dark comfortable looking sheets, heavy curtains and the bedside table filled with a few unrecognisable bottles. The first one turned out to be strawberry flavoured lube that he dropped in haste when the shower shut off.

He remembered 13 after his first heat when his mom had made him cast a contraceptive charm five times before it shimmered the perfect pale blue. He remembered blushing so hard that he thought he was going to pass out of sheer embarrassment “you will thank your mother later young man” the healer in charge had said and his mother giggled.

That had however insured that he proactively cast the charm only to see the familiar blue light previously cast.

Louis stepped out of the shower in pyjamas that looked well worn, his hair looked darker damp curved against his Falmouth Falcons that looked frayed around the edges. He settled on the edge of the bed, “so you are here”. Harry could smell his peppermint body wash and the traces of shampoo and an indefinable smell that makes Harry subtly scoot over, he didn’t look like he is in heat, not like those shady Playwizard magazines that Niall managed to smuggle in, all flushed, wet and wanting, pupils blown wide and begging. Louis looked like he was in control, slightly flushed from the showers and nervous. Harry felt uncertain and wrong footed.

“So the room has food, in case you want some?” Harry shook his head, they settled into the sort of uncomfortable silence again. There was a voice prompting him to say something inside his head, but he found it difficult to speak anything when he was trying his level best not to look at what the rest of the bottles on the bedside table was for.

“we should kiss” Louis’s voice was so low pitched that Harry was surprised he could hear anything, he looked nervous, eyes downcast, Harry moved too fast and the kiss ended up with an unexpected head bump. He tried to rear back and apologize, instead found Louis’s hand on the back of his neck.

Louis pressed in again, softer and much more in control, his hand tugging at the back of Harry’s curls as his tongue swept along his bottom lips  Harry couldn’t help but open his mouth, sink further in as Louis took control.

“fuck” he breathed out as they broke apart, Harry felt a little undone and Louis smelled like wet earth and summer rain that made Harry want to bury his head at his neck and lick a broad stripe till the edge of his ears. Louis’s grip on his biceps tightened but he didn’t move otherwise, his skin felt surprisingly warm against Harry’s clammy hands. He pinned Louis on to the bed mostly because it felt like it was the natural progression, lightheaded he chased Louis’s mouth again before he drew back.

“we should take off our shirts” Harry almost knocked his elbows into Louis’s face in a hurry to comply. Louis laughed and then blushed, his eyes skimming over his torso, placed his hand on the centre of Harry’s chest “your heart’s beating really fast”

Mostly it felt good Louis warm and solid beneath him chased his mouth back every time Harry drew back, up close he could see the tiny smattering of freckles on Louis’s nose, the tip of his lashes golden or the fact that his pupils were blown wide, when Harry skimmed his fingers along Louis’s ribs and then his stomach he could feel his abdomen clench and Louis groan, his eyes pressed shut.

An abstract part of his brain informed him that Louis had started looking more like his fantasies; his hips had found a stuttering rhythm against Harry, his fingers in a bruising grip.

The worst bit was that the heat was everything he had imagined it would have been, he felt that Louis was burned into his skin. All soft cries and an iron grip, or how sweetly he had begged to “just go faster” and how he had curled up in the crook of Harry’s shoulder.

He wonders if it’s a one-time thing, and fears that asking would break the spell that seems to be upon them. Louis had locked up the door, was dressed in a huge black hoodie that seemed to soften his edges, beneath Harry’s finger he remembers how thin Louis was, all bones and the beginnings of hard muscles. “We shouldn’t tell others” his lower lips looked bitten and raw “you are fourteen and I am being really stupid”

Harry reached over and laced their fingers together “Your heat won’t be for another six months”

Louis nodded but didn’t draw back “do you want to spend it with someone else” It felt weird to be asking that, nothing was set in stone and Harry knew that he looked stupid and clingy for asking about something six months into the future

“I don’t think I don’t want to” Louis said honestly “but I can’t decide six months is advance either”

 

11.

 

Harry was aware of his heartbreak, like a big gaping wound that felt raw around the edges. Niall was not the only one who asked if Harry spent his heat with someone else, some of them patted his back and asked for details. All he felt is a vague sense of sorrow, like the world has suddenly grown darker. He didn’t really want to hang out with Niall and Zora or alienate Louis, but instead learned that Louis was on better terms with Zayn again.

“It’s really awful you know, I feel like I can’t even recognise Zayn anymore”

The Slytherin group of omegas were popular that much was clear, whether it was Emma frost, or Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik or Harlow Maddison. The only Slytherin alpha who had dared make a disparaging comment had ended up with boils that none of them could charm away.

It was strange to think of Louis as mean, but every time Emma snapped or Zayn walked away Louis seemed to follow.

Harry’s resolve to move on ended up with him saying yes to Hogsmede with Charlie again, considering their break previously it only seemed to rekindle their previous relationship. Charlie found herself with her nose three times the normal size and an exasperated Madame Pomfrey looking for cure, Harry could feel the vague nausea curling up in his stomach.

He found himself pulled into another dark brook cupboard and Louis looking antsy “did you do this?” Harry hated that his words shook and even in his anger all he could smell was Louis, like wet earth and sweat and blue eyes that were intense. He pushed forward, pressing his lips against Harry with sweeping tongue and the sharp edge of his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Harry pushed him back against the wall and kissed him harder, pouring in every bit of his frustration, anger and heartbreak. Sharper nips along his neck where there were faded bruises from last week still till Louis squirmed and pushed him back.

“Harry” he looked frenzied, wide eyed “you can’t date other people”

Harry wanted to snap back, instead found himself being kissed again urgently “promise me”

And Harry never wanted to leave the cupboard again, with Louis fitting into the curves of his body like he was meant to, pushing against his, arousal flooding through his system as he grinded against Louis.

Louis with his fingers curled against Harry, breathing rapidly was trying to muffle his gasps against Harry’s shoulders. He smelled like want and sweat, and Harry fumbles his way through his slacks and presses his palm against Louis’s cock.

All Louis can do is fit in every stereotype of an Omega ever slowly begs Harry before they are both rutting against each other and panting into each other mouth. Louis hates that he is easy, hates that all it takes is the scent of Harry to leave his hard, wet and wanting.

He rests is head on Harry as he casts the cleaning charm, the sharp sting of bleach lowers his haze significantly “what are you doing to me Louis?”

Except its Louis who looks broken “you can’t leave me” he says instead pressing his lips against Harry, and Harry who can’t leave even if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember peeps comments and kudos are love! Also let me know if a Zayn-Liam interlude would be appropriate, since their relationship is a separate part of this story.


	4. The Emma interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of filler chapter hopefully trying some loose ends.

1

Emma had always knows that she was going to be an omega, perhaps it was the fact that Veela genes had always predominantly featured in the Frost line, or even the fact that her hair was enviably platinum blonde “just like your grandmother” she was told.

Her grandmother Evelyn- no-last-name had eviscerated her grandfather in their four month mark, irrevocably removing the age old wizarding notion that Veelas mate for life. Emma had always related to her, her grandmother who came to visit often, her nimble fingers braiding her hair and left when she felt like it.

Emma wanted it too, the desire to leave when her heart pleased. When she was younger she would cry, throw screaming fits to leave with her grandmother and later she realized as she waited by the arching windows and ornate curtains that some had more freedom than others.

2

Hogwarts meant freedom of a different sort, Emma was not a fan of the shared dormitory, the tacky silver bracelet or the over abundance of green and silver that dominated the Slytherin common room.

“they are not even trying” Harlow had said, settling into the common room chairs. There was often a sort of repetitiveness that came with pureblood families, their houses, their mannerisms or even their predictability in their choice of friends.

She knew there was a new omega in her dorm even before she stepped in, there was a trunk with ‘Zayn Malik’ written in cursive and a boy slumped over face first in the neighbouring bed. He smelled like parchment and ink and something sweet, she always wondered how other omegas felt. If their sense of smell told them omegas were unattractive, “like the cloying sweetness that only a fellow omega could smell” Franklin’s monologue had once told. She always found the scent pleasant, a reinforcement of her wrongness perhaps.

“Hello there” he jolted in surprise, face pale and then a red flush “sorry didn’t see you there”

He is beautiful Emma realizes, unblemished skin, dark hair and high cheekbones, she wants to curl her fingers against his wrists and feel if his eyelashes would feel as soft beneath her kisses. “Newly manifested then?” she asks, he nods.

3

Zayn is scared she can tell, if she had not prepared for the inevitability of being an omega she would have been too. Prior to the first Goblin rebellion, all Omegas had to wear dark green robes, a collar for those who were bonded. She remembers the history book that eschewed the virtues of this practise, had she been born before the war they would have stripped her dignity of holding her head high, a hooded veil for all unbounded omegas, eyes perpetually on the floor.

She knows the instinctive flinch every time an alpha comes near, their presence, broad shoulders and how they sweep past with their mere presence uncaring. She knows she’s smaller, weaker, that even with her heightened sense twice every year she would want an alpha, a knot, to be fucked with abandon, to shed everything she had held dear.

Later that year when Jade had wrapped her fingers around Zayn’s wrist when talking to him, she had bared her teeth and cast a stinging hex. “Don’t you dare touch him” she had glared back, but Emma did not look away, holding her gaze till she back away.

“Don’t look down Zayn” she said forcing him to look at her, “don’t trust your instincts, and fight back”

“Because if you don’t fight back you are nothing, you are nothing but someone’s last name, someone’s father, someone’s spouse, something that belongs to others”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh” Harlow had looked uncertain; her ebony curls were now curled to submission, demure and in place. Harlow who had preferred tag in her youth, now sat legs crossed voice soft.

“Are you really that stupid love” Emma said, cupping her face in her hands “you remember what happens to omegas right? We get written off, we settle for lesser things because half the doors are closed already”

“What do we do then?” Zayn asked.

“We fight back”

4

She knew Luce Tomlinson better than Louis. He had asked her out once, cornering her after her Charms class looking particularly good in his grey shirt, hair in an artful disarray.

“How about Hogsmede this weekend?”

She hadn’t bothered keeping the disdain out of her voice “no” he looked shocked, like he had never been rejected. Her fingers twitched a million curses in the tip of her tongue, she reached for her wand when he moved only to realize he was sweeping his hair back.

His eyes widened in understanding, his lips curving into a smirk “not so brave huh?”

Louis had walked away from them today looking hurt, one too many obvious exclusions. Zayn’s eyes kept seeking his out in guilt, “It wouldn’t be too bad mated to a Tomlinson I suppose” Harlow chewed her sausage slowly in contemplation, “very alpha dominated household though” she said at last, drawing Zayn’s attention to their conversation.

“It’s harder to let pureblood notions go in a household like that you know” Zayn nodded absently watching Louis engaged in a conversation with Michael “Louis is not like that you know”

“Just because he is not an alpha doesn’t mean he thinks omegas are equal” Zayn pressed his lips together but didn’t speak, his eyes didn’t wander back to Louis either.

 

 5.

 

Emma did not care much for alphas, she didn’t waste her time thinking about people who in no way contributed to her life, however being an omega in a dorm full of them meant that she had to tolerate gossip regardless of her personal feelings on the matter.

That is why her unnecessary shortcut to the hospital wing surprised her, she didn’t let Zayn know least he felt the need to check it himself.

She could distinctively see the mop of curly hair laying on the bed with Zayn little sister and a blonde boy accompanying her. She didn’t intend to overhear, but she did specifically ask Madame Pomfrey for a sleeping drought without the shrivelfig which she knew was kept in the cupboard at the other end of the room.

“I am going to curse those sons of bitches” Zayn sister did not attempt to lower her voice, Emma discreetly slipped into the neighbouring room “I can’t believe they said that”

Before she could storm out the curly haired boy grabbed her wrist “do me a favour and don’t tell Louis”

Emma could sense that the silence that followed was loaded, ‘Tomlinson?’ she mused to herself. “Harry” Zayn’s sister sounded exasperated, “Please Zora I don’t want him to worry”

Madame Pomfrey had brought back the potion before she could overhear anymore, she did catch a glimpse of the curly haired Harry blushing bright red.

Christmas breaks were always the best and the worst, winter solstice brought her grandmother back, but also the hoards of relatives that she was happier not seeing. The break aside she was glad to be back at Hogwarts, she did not miss the additional bed or the fact that Zayn seemed to be sitting straight back, face pale.

“Is everything all right?”

Zayn pointed at the opposite bed instead “it’s Louis, he’s the new dorm mate”

It took almost all of Emma’s self control not to bawl, she resisted the urge t have a complete breakdown settled calmly on the bed and laughed.

“Louis Tomlinson”

In a way it was interesting, even though she hated Louis, his high and mighty attitude, his constant need to be hyper and crack terrible jokes, the voices he did, his annoying presence, she did want to see how he would fare as an omega.

The following weeks Louis managed to avoid Zayn with a precision that she grudgingly admired, as Zayn sulked and pouted, Louis spend surprisingly large amount of time with Zayn’s sister and her two friends. She remembered Harry of course, the boy who attempted to take down the Gryffindor quidditch team, but interestingly Harry was without is bracelet which she would find that he had manifested as an alpha.

As much as she loathed Louis, she had cornered him in the herbology greenhouse, smiling politely as Louis attempted to feed the snapdragon pods “what do you want Frost?”

“Well Louie I would like world peace and this wonderful dragon leather boots I saw at Gladrags”

Louis looked like he was going to snap back instead clenched his jaw, that made him look surprisingly attractive “What do you want?”

“Talk to Zayn”

Louis looked up fast enough that Emma stepped back “what?”

“Listen Louis, let me make it clear, you can hate me or Zayn as much as you want but you need her more that we need you” she delicately plucked the pod that he was clenching tight and showed the correct way to extract their seeds.

Louis was glaring at her “you can pretend all you want Louis but being an omega changes things, people will treat you differently if they haven’t already, all those pureblood opportunities you had is shut down unless you are looking to get married”

She paused as Professor Sprout awarded them five points for extracting the pods correctly, she smiled at Louis “So go talk to Zayn Louis, you cannot survive on your own, that’s why you are in Slytherin”

She wasn't even surprised when Louis took the seat next to Zayn during lunch, Zayn’s eyes that lit up looked inordinately pleased, “Pass the peas Emma” he said and she smirked at Louis.

 

6.

Emma wouldn’t call herself the leader, sure the ‘Omega reading club’ had been founded by her and McGonagall seemed very happy at her efforts, it brought together all omegas and gave them an opportunity to discuss stuff or create hit lists of alphas who found themselves with warts in places they weren’t eager to share.

She loved that Zayn had become an expert in casting non verbal spells or that Louis was surprisingly good at sneaking around. She even loved the fact that they called her ‘ice bitch’ behind her back, she liked her invisible throne.

Despite their changed status Louis couldn’t seem to completely wean himself away from the ragtag fourth years that he spent surprisingly large amounts of time with. She could see the way he was leaning against the curly haired one with the Gryffindor scarf.

“I am not spending my heat alone this year” she had finally found some time with Louis alone, working on their Defence against dark arts project, a subject that she needed no help in.

Louis paused writing “seriously?” he looked surprised.

 

 7.

 

“Yes” she said “heats are terribly as it is, I am taking a room in Hogsmede, there is this lovely inn by Rosemerta”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Well I assumed you are spending it alone this year either considering the inordinate amount of you spend with that Gryffindor boy”

Louis blushed and looked away “I am not, it’s not like that”

Emma laughed “don’t tell me you are saving yourself up Louis darling, has the pureblood drivel brainwashed you? Are you waiting for your bonding day?”

Louis glared “I don’t think we are like that”

Emma just pulled the book closer “He’s an alpha love, I assure you if it’s not you he’s going to be spending it with some beta girl, don’t come trying to me then”

She could see Louis mulling, she wasn’t interested in what he was thinking “I did hear he was with Charlie”

“Blonde, Hufflepuff” Louis clenched his jaw, that afternoon she asked Malia Cooper to spend her heat with. Malia blushed and nodded, Emma was pleased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this has addressed a lot of questions that were previously asked. Please do let me know if there is anything further you would like to know. Also if you like this fic is general, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
